Regime
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: The War against The Batman's Regime had been raging for over a decade. Adriana's almost given up hope when seven mysterious and familiar figures fall from the sky. Will they be the key to changing the tide of the war? Or will everyone have to pay the price? BMWW


**So... this is a thing. A lot of writers have tried their hand at "Evil Batman" and I wanted to see if I could too. Just a warning, I have _NO_ idea how this is going to turn out so just... bare with me. Okay? Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

"How goes the progress?"

The young woman tried not to wince at the smooth, deep voice addressing her. "Our troops are stationed outside of Metropolis," she informed the dark figure before her. She was kneeling on the floor, her face completely blank as she made direct eye contact. "They're ready to move forward on your orders." She gripped the hilt of her sword, a nervous tendency she'd had since she was small.

The figure nodded, apparently pleased. "Good. Give the order to move out at dawn. You are dismissed, General."

General Adriana bowed her head in compliance and stood. "As you wish, Father," she replied. She turned to leave, her hand still wrapped around the hilt of her sword. Almost out, she was _almost out_.

"Oh, and Adriana?"

She stopped and turned, her fist clenching her sword even tighter now. "Y-Yes, Father?" she stuttered. '_Keep it together,_' she almost growled at herself. She couldn't afford to allow mistakes. She pressed her lips together and her jaw clenched.

Suddenly, she was looking into the cold, dark cobalt eyes of Bruce Wayne, the fearsome Dark Knight of Gotham. The Batman. "Damian killed another one of my Authority," he informed her harshly as he grabbed her cheeks with his thumb and forefinger. He held her there, making her look directly into his eyes. "_Without_ my approval. See that it doesn't happen again."

Adriana swallowed thickly, internally cursing her younger brother. Why couldn't he ever behave himself? "Of course, Father," she agreed. "I will speak with him immediately."

Her father's harsh hold soon turned to a loving caress. "Good," he accepted softly. "You may take your leave."

She did as she was told.

OoOoOo

"We will invade Metropolis at dawn," announced Adriana later that evening to the many soldiers under the Regime. She kept her voice hard and her gaze stony, ensuring her place as the Batman's feared general. "As you know, this has been the safe-haven of the Rebellion for many years. But no more." She raised her fist in the air for emphasis. "After this, the last of the Rebellion will be crushed!"

Cheers exploded around her and she closed her mind for a moment. At her side stood Damian, her ever-loyal lieutenant. At least, to everyone else he was. To her, he was just her little brother.

"Retire to the barracks, but be ready to move out an hour before dawn," she instructed. The soldiers did as she said without question- as always- and left the room.

Once she was sure they were alone, Adriana yanked harshly on her brother's collar. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking?" she hissed. She shoved him onto the floor but made sure to do so lightly. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. "Insolent child, you never use your goddamn _head_! Your actions reflect on us all! Did you even think about me or Terrance?"

Damian stood up and closed the distance between them. "He disrespected you, said foul things about you!" he retorted. His emerald green eyes were alight with a fire that was foreign to her. "Was I supposed to let that slide?"

Adriana didn't back down. "You report it to _me_!" she insisted. He was going to get them all killed one day and she refused to let that happen. "I am the general and I am perfectly capable of defending my own honor!"

"But-!"

She didn't let him finish. "You will go to Father and you apologize immediately Lieutenant!" she interrupted. She hated ordering him around like another soldier and she hated yelling at him; he was her little brother for Gods' sake. She _loved_ him. But she had to protect them, _both_ of them. "Do I make myself clear?"

Damian's jaw clenched and she was sure he was going to lash out. But he just glared at her before nodding curtly. "Understood, General," he bit out coldly before stalking past her and out of the room.

Adriana sighed, massaging her temple. She just didn't know what she was going to do with Damian. She loved him, but he was becoming increasingly more violent every day.

"Well, that sounded like it went well."

She scowled slightly. "Your skills of deduction are masterful, Terrance," she drawled sarcastically. Terrance was her other little brother, her youngest sibling, in fact. Her father had presented him to them one day when they were children. To this day, neither her nor Damian knew where he had come from, but there was no denying that he was their brother. After all, he looked almost exactly like their father.

"Terry," he corrected her nonchalantly (she rolled her eyes at that). He leaned against the wall. "So, tomorrow's the big day, huh? Finally putting an end to the rebels?"

Adriana nodded. "When Metropolis falls, the rebels will have nowhere left to run," she explained. She took a deep breath. "This war will finally be over..." She didn't know who she was trying to convince more.

Terrance- ever so clever- raised an eyebrow at her. "I think you and I know that this war will never be over," he replied. Sometimes, it was scary how grown up her brothers could be; it seemed like just yesterday she was reading them stories before bed.

She pressed her lips together before walking toward the door. "I'm retiring for the night," she told him, standing at the threshold. "Make sure to keep up with your training while I'm gone tomorrow, okay?" She had noticed he had been slacking recently and who knew what their father would do if he were to get wind of it.

He rolled his eyes but nodded. "Whatever you say, General," he responded.

Adriana smiled at him before kissing him on his forehead. "I love you," she reminded him. He flushed and tried to wipe the kiss off and she chortled a bit. Damian would probably try to scratch her eyes out now, so she had to cherish the moments where Terrance would let her show him affection.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," grumbled Terrance. "Just go get rest before tomorrow. The last thing anyone needs is for Dad's favorite to get killed out there."

She winced slightly. "I'm not his favorite." But she wasn't stupid; she knew what it looked like to him and Damian. She knew that was why Damian was always angry with her. _'If only they knew...' _She glared slightly at him. "Just be ready tomorrow, okay?"

With that, she brushed passed him.

OoOoOo

It was a long flight to Metropolis.

Adriana sighed as she soared through the air, reaching out to touch the clouds that surrounded her. She remembered a time when white, fluffy clouds filled the beautiful, blue sky. But ever since her father's Regime, the air had been tainted. Now, both the clouds and sky were a murky gray all of the time. It was disheartening to know that so much damage had been caused.

Some of it by her own hand, she was ashamed to admit.

After a few hours, Adriana touched down in front of the protected city. She was hidden by a hood so no one would be able to recognize her. She walked up to the city gates and waited a few moments.

A scanner popped out, coming to a halt right in front of her face. _'Please state your designated code.'_

Adriana looked into the scanner. "The Last Amazon," she spoke softly. Immediately, her face was scanned and she closed her eyes, allowing it to happen. She knew how it worked; it processed her retinas as well as her DNA.

_'Recognized: Adriana Wayne, AKA Wonder Woman.'_

The large gates opened for her and she made her way inside.

OoOoOo

"Dria!"

Adriana barely had time to process what was happening before she was tackled to the ground. Her first instinct was to retaliate, but she'd recognize the gray eyes that were no looking into her own anywhere. "Helena," she greeted. She stood to her feet, brushing herself off slightly as she gazed at the woman in front of her. "It's good to see you as well."

Helena pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's all I get?" she complained, her expression morphing from joyous to irritated. "You go back to the Regime for almost _two months_ without so much as a word and that's all I get?" She glared up at the taller woman. "That's some way to treat your _sister_!"

"Helena, stop pestering Adriana." Helena childishly stuck her tongue out at the new presence.

Adriana nodded toward the two women who had just appeared. "Mareena, Danica," she addressed formally. She looked over them all and mentally sighed in relief; they were both still the same from Mareena's platinum blond hair to Danica's smooth mocha skin. Even all of Helena's freckles were still in place.

She didn't know what she'd do if the Regime hurt her friends or sister.

Mareena, the one who had spoken, studied her for a moment. "I'd recommend that you rest after your journey," she began. "but you seem as though you have something to tell us."

Adriana gave her a weak smile. "As usual, you're right, Mareena."

Danica groaned. "You always drop in with bad news!" she pointed out. "Can't you ever come by just to say hi?"

"Thank you!" Helena interjected.

Danica gave a ragged sigh. "Oh, just get on with it, Dri," she huffed. "What's the bad news this time?"

Adriana gave a sigh herself. "I've just given the order," she explained to them, wincing as she did so. There was a pang of guilt that would never go away; knowing that she was apart of all this. "Father's troops will invade at dawn."

The three women stared at her for a moment. Helena's eyes were wide, Danica's mouth was open, and Mareena's expression was contemplative as usual. It was times like these that Adriana felt like she didn't belong.

She may have been one of the leaders of the Rebellion, but she'd always be an outsider.

* * *

**Yes, I KNOW it was short but that is neither here nor there. It's a prologue, guys. But if this gets enough attention, I'll definitely continue. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review!**


End file.
